


to the fairest

by cirrus (halfmoonjisung)



Series: a thousand tiny sparks [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Confessions, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Retelling, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, blink and youll miss xiuchen chansoo sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: "All you have to do is choose one of them, right?" Baekhyun tells him. "How hard can it be?"The thing is, it's exactly Baekhyun saying those words that makes the situation hard.❦Yixing's predicaments began when he suddenly became the judge of the contest between the three most beautiful gods of Olympus — Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Sehun — for the prize of a golden crown addressed "To the Fairest."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: a thousand tiny sparks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	to the fairest

**Author's Note:**

> this is a retelling of the myth of **[the golden apple of discord](https://mythology.wikia.org/wiki/Golden_Apple_of_Discord)**. 
> 
> ↳ in shorter terms, paris of troy has to pick between hera, athena, and aphrodite on who is "the fairest" goddess. they each bargain with him, and he eventually picks aphrodite's offer. his decision led to the trojan war.
> 
> ↳ in this fic, baekhyun, yixing, junmyeon and jongin are mortals. meanwhile, minseok, jongdae, chanyeol, kyungsoo, and sehun are gods.

“Have you heard?” Baekhyun asks as they enter the banquet hall. “The gods are fighting again.”

Yixing shrugs. “Honestly, when do they not?”

“Fair point,” Baekhyun muses. “But I heard they’re taking the fight to Prince Jongin’s party.”

It’s normal for gods to dine and celebrate with mortals, especially if it’s someone with power like Prince Jongin. Though, that’s all they share. Celebrations. They keep whatever unpleasant business they have with each other (like fights) between themselves. At least, until now. Whatever the gods are fighting about, it must be big.

“What do you think it is? Jongdae accusing Minseok of another lover again?” Yixing asks.

“None of those are true,” Baekhyun says. “Plus, I heard it’s between Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Sehun.”

Yixing raises his eyebrows.. “That’s quite a fight. Guess we’ll see at the party.”

Because the gods will arrive at his party (one of them being his lover), Prince Jongin has invited everyone in the kingdom, even mere commoners like Yixing and Baekhyun, to make it merrier. Yixing isn’t sure how everything will turn out, but at least he won’t be alone.

His best friend whistles. “I think Kyungsoo would win. He is the god of war and wisdom. He won’t lose a fight.”

“But Jongdae is the god of marriage and the husband of Minseok, god of the sky and leader of Olympus,” Yixing counters. “Also, Sehun is the god of beauty and love. Those are pretty unbeatable.”

“It  _ is  _ unpredictable...” Baekhyun admits. “Maybe—”

“Hey!”

They spot a waving Junmyeon approaching them. He is one of the richer people in town, one who would get invited to these parties even without Jongin’s kindness. Oh, he was also Yixing’s childhood crush.

“Hi,” Yixing greets.

“Are you guys finding a table? Come sit with me!” Junmyeon offers, winking at Yixing.

“Uh—”

“We’d love that!” Baekhyun cuts Yixing off. He then whispers, low enough for only Yixing to hear, “This is your chance with  _ him!” _

Before Yixing can tell him that he’s pretty much over Junmyeon, Baekhyun is already following the other guy. Yixing makes sure to sit beside Baekhyun no matter what.

“I still think it belongs to me!” someone says. Yixing recognizes the voice as Jongdae’s, and he’s proven right when everybody looks up front.

“Don’t be delusional,” Sehun drawls. “Read the label. It’s definitely mine.”

“There is beauty in wisdom,” Kyungsoo counters.

“They’re fighting over a crown,” Junmyeon tells them as the gods bicker back and forth. “It has a label that says  _ to the fairest,  _ and three of them want the title.”

Yixing and Baekhyun laugh at the ridiculousness.

“Honey!” Jongdae bellows angrily towards Minseok who’s talking to Jongin. “ _ You _ be the judge. Who gets this crown?”

“No fair!” Kyungsoo objects. “Of course Minseok’s going to pick you. We need someone unbiased.”

Minseok gulps. “Uh… what about Chanyeol?” He gestures to the messenger god talking to guests.

Sehun snorts. “Chanyeol is head over heels for Kyungsoo and would choose him in a heartbeat.”

Kyungsoo smirks.

“I suggest a human,” Sehun adds.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “We’re not fools. You’re gonna recommend Prince Jongin, who’s  _ your  _ lover, and of course would pick  _ you.” _

Jongin shrinks behind Minseok.

Sehun shrugs. “Worth the try.”

“A human judge would be effective,” Kyungsoo ponders. “Perhaps a random one from the guests?”

“Fine,” Jongdae huffs. “But it has to be someone the three of us agree on.”

Baekhyun, having heard everything the gods said, laughs and leans close to Yixing. “Imagine if they choose one of us.”

Yixing snorts. “They wouldn’t.”

He spoke too soon. Chanyeol has been roaming around, and probably because of gods’ heightened senses, overhears this. “Hey guys!” Chanyeol calls to the gods in front. “How about this one?”

Yixing’s eyes widen. “Is he talking about me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are on the discussing gods in front. “Yeah…”

“Okay! We agree!” Jongdae says. “Bring him here!”

Yixing instinctively looks at Baekhyun for help, his best friend squeezing his hand before sending an apologetic look.

"All you have to do is choose one of them, right?" Baekhyun consoles. "How hard can it be?"

The thing is, it's exactly Baekhyun saying those words that makes the situation hard.

Chanyeol leads Yixing to the front where the other gods are waiting.

“What’s your name?” Minseok asks him.

He gulps. “Yixing.”

“How are we going to do this?” Kyungsoo asks, sizing him up. 

“We each appeal to him. I’ll start!” Jongdae says, quickly ushering Yixing to the side. He then whispers, “If you pick me, I will let you rule any land you want. You can be king of the mortals.”

A life out of struggling to make ends meet; Yixing is considering it.

“My turn…” Kyungsoo sweeps in and pulls Yixing away. “If you pick me, I will grant you immense wisdom and be the greatest warrior among mortals.”

That’s too good an offer to pass up, Yixing thinks.

“Ah, such grand yet thoughtless offers,” Sehun muses, butting in between Yixing and Kyungsoo who just scowls. “If you pick me, I will grant you the love of the one your heart desires.”

Yixing almost stumbles.

Sehun smiles. “I can make Kim Junmyeon yours.”

_ Junmyeon?  _ Yixing thinks.  _ But _ —

“Here’s the crown!” Chanyeol hands him the gold crown. “The choice is yours.”

_ To the fairest _ , it says. He can simply give it to one of them, but his heart thinks of only  _ one  _ name when hearing that phrase. The three gods look at him expectantly, but his choice is elsewhere.

So that’s where he goes.

“Where’s he going?”

“Does he not want to be king?”

“Chanyeol, baby, tell him to pick me!”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks when he reaches their table.

Yixing smiles and looks at the unimpressive crown. “Well, it says  _ to the fairest… _ ”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in realization. “You mean—”

“The fairest of them all is you, Byun Baekhyun,” Yixing offers him the crown. “I choose you.”

From in front, Jongdae screeches, “Miiiinseooook! Fix this or I’ll file a divorce!”

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ in the end, the trojan war still happened because yixing is a sappy gay (lol im kidding take this as you want)
> 
> thanks for reading! ill reply to comments (if i do get some) and add my socials after reveals :D


End file.
